Isabella: Amor Prohibido
by Goldenhog
Summary: "¡Tu crees que a mi me seria facil que todos supieran de esto!" Le contesto Isabella al amor de su vida.
1. El Inicio

**Hola, soy Goldenhog... bueno ahora quisiera decir algo, para los que leyeron mi otro fanfic "Phineas: Problemas con el tiempo"(Si no lo leyeron, deberian!). No hay conexion entre los dos fanfics, es decir que esta historia no paso antes, ni despues, ni durante, ni nada de eso. Son dos lineas de tiempo distintas. Y otra cosa, este fanfic sucede 5 años despues que la serie, asi que asuman que todos tienen 15 años(solo en este capitulo, en el resto tienen 17) Bueno, ahora la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: El Inicio<strong>

Hace 2 a os...

Era el final del verano, y Phineas y Ferb hicieron una de sus grandes fiestas, que hacian solo cuando el verano comenzaba o terminaba. Todos habian venido: Buford, Baljeet, Irving, etc... y todos estaban contentos, charlando, haciendo pequenos jueguitos... una tipica fiesta de Phineas y Ferb.

Bien, dentro de la casa, Isabella, Gretchen y Ginger estaban haciendo su conversacion de chicas, comentando sobre su nuevo uniforme, la fiesta y la nueva relacion entre Adyson y Buford.

"Realmente, yo no entiendo que es lo que ella ve en el." Dijo Isabella.

"Entiendo. Pero asi es el amor, sabes?" Respondio Gretchen.

"Es cierto, por ejemplo, yo no se lo que ves en Phineas." Le dijo Ginger. El comentario irrito a Isabella un poco - ella era la unica chica exploradora que no le habia sacado su parche de "Vi a un chico lindo" a la fuerza.

"Bueno, chicas, es hora de que me vaya. Nos vemos." Dijo Ginger al notar esto. Despues simplemente se fue de la fiesta. Ahora quedaron Isabella y Gretchen solas.

"...Te ves bien, Gretchen..." Dijo Isabella tratando de comenzar una conversacion.

"Gracias. Sabes, se siente bien no tener que usar el uniforme de las exploradoras todo el tiempo." Respondio Gretchen.

La verdad era que su ropa era la misma que usaba Isabella, excepto que con tonos celestes en lugar de rosa. Ademas de que su pollera era blanca.

Pero lo que no habia cambiado, en ninguna de las dos, era sus personalidades. Ambas seguian siendo iguales a como eran a sus 10 a os.

"...Y dime, como sigue tu relacion con Phineas?" Dijo Gretchen.

"Aun sigue sin darse cuenta de lo que siento por el..." Tenia un tono triste, pero lo mejoro en la siguiente frase "Pero algun dia lo notara, estoy segura." La confianza en su voz le mostro a Gretchen que ella estaba bien.

"Entiendo." Respondio Gretchen. Isabella entonces noto algo

"Tu ropa esta un poco arrugada en algunos lugares."

Gretchen respondio "En serio?"

"Si, dejame ayudarte con eso."

Isabella le tiro la pollera hacia abajo solo un poco y comenzo a arreglarsela un poco.

"Sabes, a los hombres siempre les gusta ver a las chicas vestidas perfectamente." Dijo Isabella mientras revisaba que Gretchen quede bien.

"En serio?"

"Si, hay muchas cosas que a los hombres les gusta ver en las mujeres, que este bien vestida, que se vea atractiva, esa clase de cosas."

Entonces Isabella se puso de pie... estaba tan cerca a la cara de Gretchen que se miraban los ojos una a la otra. Las manos de Isabella seguian en la parte de abajo de su pollera, pero las saco y las puso en su cintura.

Algo paso despues, algo inexplicable, algo magico. Sus caras comenzaron a acercarse una a la otra y despues de unos momentos sus labios se unieron. Ambas chicas sintieron que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, pero se sentia bien.

Despues rompieron el beso, mirandose una a la otra en shock... No sabian de que esto era posible... es decir, eran dos chicas...

Pero comenzaron a escuchar que estaban abriendo la puerta de la habitacion donde estaban, asi que se separaron un poco y trataron de actuar normalmente. Era Phineas.

El chico pelirrojo solo las miro y dijo "Oigan, a Candace no le agradara saber que hay personas en su habitacion."

Gretchen miro a Phineas y dijo "Lo sentimos Phineas, pero necesitabamos un lugar privado para hablar."

"Usen el bano." Entonces salio de la habitacion, esperando que las chicas hagan lo mismo. Cuando salieron, cerro la puerta y volvio afuera de la casa para seguir con la fiesta.

Pero las chicas quedaron en el pasillo mirandose la una a la otra.

"Que paso ahi dentro?" Dijo Isabella.

"No... lo... se..."

Entonces quedaron sin hablar por un momento hasta que Gretchen dijo "Quizas deberiamos tener una cita para saber si estos sentimientos son reales."

"Bien, manana a las 1:00 de la tarde."

"Seguro."

* * *

><p><strong>!Levante la mano quien sabia que esto NO era FerbxIsabella!<strong>

**Ya sabia que nadie levantaria la mano, al leer el titulo y el summary, todos pensarian "Esto es FerbxIsabella" pero no lo es!**


	2. Desacuerdos

**Hola a todos, y gracias por los reviews. Lean el segundo capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Desacuerdos<strong>

" Fueron 2 años!"

" Ya lo se, no hace falta que lo repitas una y otra vez!"

Aunque no lo crean, las personas discutiendo eran Isabella y Gretchen.

" Acaso no sabes lo mal que se siente mentirle a tus seres queridos!" (Gretchen)

" Tu crees que a mi me seria facil que todos supieran de esto!" (Isabella)

" No veo por que tantas complicaciones!"

" Yo solo trato de protegernos!"

" Protegernos de que!"

" Tu no sabes lo que pensaran de nosotros si saben que somos dos mujeres que se aman entre si!"

" No entiendo de que hablas, ellos son nuestros amigos y familiares! Te puedo jurar que no pensaran nada malo de nosotras solo por eso!"

Isabella ya no tenia argumentos para sumar a la discusion, pero aun asi no iba a decirle a nadie. Solo solto un grunido y comenzo a preparar el almuerzo en silencio. Gretchen se sento en una silla y apoyo su cabeza en su brazo que estaba apoyado en la mesa, haciendo un gesto de 'gane yo'.

Entonces Isabella la miro por un segundo y dijo "No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo. Y pensar que esta relacion comenzo bien."

"Esta vez tienes razon, pero es que ultimamente ellos estuvieron muy atentos, como si supieran que algo estaba pasando. Y verme forzada a ocultarlo no me hace sentir bien."

"Si... yo siento lo mismo que tu, pero no quiero que nos dejen sin vida social por esto..."

Despues de escuchar esto, Gretchen solo suspiro. Isabella comenzo a sentirse mal y se le ocurrio una idea,

"Quiero enmendar esto Gretchen... y ya se como. Apenas terminamos de almorzar, iremos de paseo a un lugar a hacer lo que no hicimos en nuestra relacion..." Esto ultimo lo dijo con tono seductor.

"Segura?"

"Segura."

/

Despues de una larga caminata, llegaron al Lago Cristal, un lago que se encuentra bien profundo en los bosques... Un lugar donde ni siquiera helicopteros o aviones que pasen podrian verlas por la vegetacion.

Se sentaron cerca del lago, pero antes de empezar, Gretchen tenia que hacerle una pregunta a Isabella:

"Isabella... Estas segura que no deberiamos decirle a ellos acerca de esto?"

"...Sabes, una relacion no funciona si una de las dos personas no se feliz... Y si te hace feliz... Te prometo que se los diremos en la primera oportunidad que tengamos..."

"Gracias, Isabella." Dicho esto comenzaron. Isabella se comenzo a acercar lentamente hacia Gretchen, hasta que se formo un beso. Lentamente se acostaron en el pasto, aun besandose. Luego Isabella comenzo a besarle el cuello a Gretchen mientras lentamente le subia la remera para sacarsela.

Pero entonces Isabella escucho a alguien acercandose y rapidamente empujo a Gretchen, quien cayo en el lago. Isabella trato de actuar de forma normal.

"Hola Isabella, Que estas haciendo?" Era Phineas el que se acercaba, "No creo que debas estar aqui, este es un lindo lugar, pero esta muy adentro del bosque. Podrias perderte."

"No voy a perderme aqui, si no no hubiera ganado mi insignia 'Escape del bosque' hace 3 años."

"Esta bien, si crees que no vas a perderte..." En eso Gretchen salio del lago, "Gretchen, Que te paso?"

"Nada... solo tropezo y cayo al lago." Respondio Isabella.

"Esta bien, nos vemos luego." Phineas se fue, dejando a Isabella y Gretchen solas.

"Me mentiste... me prometiste que se lo dirias a los demas en la primera oportunidad que tengamos." Dijo Gretchen.

"Pero... Gretchen..."

Gretchen se puso en frente de ella y con un tono furioso le dijo, "Esto ya termino... Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." y se fue corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Isabella estaba sorprendida... y triste... y despues de un momento de llorar y darse cuenta de su error,

"Que he hecho..."

* * *

><p><strong>'Escape del bosque' ! Eso debe ser lo menos original en toda la pagina! No olviden reviews!<strong>


	3. Ayudame

**Hola... y bueno ya saben lo que sigue. Disfruten la historia, y no olviden reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Ayudame<strong>

Ferb estaba trabajando en una de sus invenciones en silencio. A el le gustaba crear nuevas cosas, y era su pasatiempo cuando no estaba con Phineas. El estaba cuidadosamente moviendo unos cables.

Hasta que escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta, por suerte los cables no le dieron electricidad cuando los movio bruscamente por la sorpresa que le dio los golpes. Se limpio un poco, salio del sotano, fue a la puerta delantera y la abrio. Lo proximo que vio fue a Gretchen de rodillas llorando.

Lo unico que Ferb pudo pensar en ese momento fue en que podia haber pasado que dejo a Gretchen asi. Entonces el se puso de rodillas y abrazo a Gretchen para tratar de calmarla.

" Gretchen, estas bien?" Le pregunto Ferb. Pero no pudo entender la respuesta por los sollozos.

Entonces Ferb llevo a Gretchen hacia la cocina de su casa, y le dio algunos pañuelos.

Cinco pañuelos despues, Ferb le pregunto "Gretchen, Que sucede?" el miro a su amiga a los ojos y agrego, "Entendere si no quieres decirme."

Despues de un momento, Gretchen dijo "Me... mintio."

" Disculpa?"

"Isabella... Ella me mintio."

Ferb quedo en silencio - no entendia la situacion.

"Ella... Lo habia prometido..."

" Prometer que?"

"No... no puedo decirtelo... quiero que Isabella cumpla su promesa..."

"Decirme... que son pareja, verdad?

Gretchen lo miro muy sorprendida.

" Tengo razon, no? Ustedes dos son pareja."

Gretchen estaba sorprendida, " Lo sabes? Desde cuando?"

"Hace 7 meses y 13 dias." Luego de un momento agrego, "No se lo dije a nadie, ya que seguramente querian una relacion secreta. De otra forma nos hubieran dicho desde el principio."

Ferb comenzo a entristecerse cuando dijo, "Al principio, cuando lo descubri, estaba en negacion. No podia creerlo... no queria creerlo... pero era real... y eso me deprimio mucho."

" Por que?"

"Por que yo te amaba."

Gretchen estaba en shock. Pero despues de un momento Ferb siguio hablando, "Yo queria decirte lo que sentia... pero no me atrevia... hasta que tome la decision de decirtelo. Fui a tu casa listo para decirte lo que sentia hasta que..." A Ferb se le salio una lagrima, "Las vi a ustedes dos besandose en el patio trasero de tu casa..."

Gretchen no sabia que la relacion podia estar lastimando a alguien. Pero Ferb continuo, "Pero ya lo supere, asi que no hay remordimientos. Y yo ayudare en tu relacion en todo lo que me sea posible."

Gretchen sonrio mientras una lagrima le recorria el rostro.

"Suficiente acerca de mi, yo lo averigue. Tu tienes un problema y yo estoy aqui para ayudarte."

" Por que crees que Isabella no quiere confesar lo que siente por mi?"

"Bueno... Isabella tiene miedo de que la tilden de extraña, tu sabes, por ser pareja de una mujer. Aunque alguien debe decirle que como sus amigos, nadie veria mal su relacion."

Todo le quedaba claro a Gretchen: Su pareja tenia miedo. Ella ya sabia que hacer para remediar la situacion.

"Gracias por aclarame las cosas." Le dijo Gretchen mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces Gretchen salio corriendo de la casa de Ferb con una cosa en mente: Reparar su relacion.

Mientras, Ferb estaba en la puerta delantera viendo como su amiga iba a cumplir su mision. Luego volvio a trabajar, sintiendo que se saco el peso del mundo de sus hombros.

/

Isabella estaba revisando un cajon con utensilios, tratando de buscar algo. Despues de un momento dijo mientras sostenia en la mano uno de sus utensilios,

"Este es perfecto."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews.<strong>


	4. Aqui Acaba Todo

**Bueno, ahora viene un capitulo corto, pero muy... muy... no se que adjetivo usar para describirlo. Pero bueno, lean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Aqui Acaba Todo<strong>

"Ultimas palabras de Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Yo antes era una joven comun y corriente, con fantasias de casamiento y todo eso. 5 a os despues, encontre que el amor no estaba donde yo creia. Pero era algo incorrecto... yo no..." Una lagrima cayo en el papel en que Isabella estaba escribiendo, "Ese amor era darle la espalda a mis creencias, a las creencias de mi familia y mis amigos... Yo... no creo que vuelva a ser vista con los mismos ojos si supieran de que estoy hablando...

Entonces segui con esta relacion en secreto... fue algo bueno. Mis amigos y mi familia seguian tratandome de la misma forma, mientras que yo estaba con mi amor secreto. Todo el mundo ganaba. Pero cada secreto trae problemas..." Dos lagrimas mas cayeron en el papel en que Isabella estaba escribiendo, "Y, claramente, las discusiones eran inevitables. Pero nunca habian llegado al punto al que habian llegado este dia...

Rompi una promesa... Nunca pense que yo podria hacerlo. Yo valoro las promesas. Me senti muy mal por dentro cuando la rompi... Y mas importante... mi miedo, me quito a esa persona especial que mencione anteriormente. Si, tuve miedo. Yo, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, lider de la tropa de chicas exploradoras 46231, quien tiene mas 130 insignias y contando... tuve miedo. Y esos errores son algo que nunca me perdonare...

Asi que voy a terminar con todo esto de una vez... Lamento mucho tener que dejarlos de esta manera... Pero debo hacerlo. Quiero decirles gracias a todos por todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. Las risas... Las aventuras... Les agradezco todo eso. Son recuerdos que valorare por siempre.

Y con estas palabras, yo les digo adios a todos." Entonces Isabella firmo el papel para demostrarles que era real.

/

Gretchen estaba corriendo a velocidades sobrehumanas, yendo a donde estaba su pareja. Ya sabia que hacer para remediar la situacion, solo debia decirselo.

Despues de unos momentos pudo ver su casa en el horizonte, 'Solo un poco mas' se decia a si misma.

/

Isabella fue a su cocina y dejo el papel sobre la mesa. Fue entonces que levanto un filoso cuchillo con ambas manos.

'Es hora.' Ella penso. Puso el cuchillo en direccion a su estomago, lista para terminar con su vida. Cerro los ojos y comenzo a preparar su mente para tener la fuerza de quitarse la vida.

/

Gretchen estaba solo a unos pocos metros de la puerta de su casa.

'Ya casi, ya casi' Y entonces comenzo a frenar. Estaba corriendo a una velocidad increible, con lo que le costo trabajo. Pero pudo frenar... despues de golpearse con la puerta, que cayo.

'Eso dolera ma ana' Penso. Pero tenia que buscar a Isabella, asi que ignoro el dolor y entro a la casa.

Y llego en el momento justo, Isabella estaba en la cocina, con los ojos cerrados, a punto de suicidarse. Gretchen suspiro, y en un movimiento rapido...

Isabella sintio que el cuchillo habia golpeado algo, pero ella no sentia dolor, o algo atravesandole el estomago. Lentamente comenzo a abrir los ojos, y pudo verlo...

Ahi estaba Gretchen... uso su cuerpo para detener el cuchillo...

En ese momento Isabella solto el cuchillo, lo que hizo que el cuerpo de Gretchen tambien cayera al suelo. Isabella estaba en un estado de shock que no podia ser descrito. En lugar de suicida, se volvio homicida. Y viendo el cuerpo inerte de Gretchen, apoyo las rodillas en el suelo y comenzo a llorar...

Hasta que, momentos despues, sintio que algo le estaba tocando la rodilla. Isabella miro, y era la mano de Gretchen. Estaba viva! Pero estaba gravemente herida. Isabella debia llevarla a un hospital. En ese momento fue al telefono y marco el 911, pidiendo una ambulacia. En solo unos minutos, una ambulancia aparecio y se llevo a Gretchen al Hospital General de Danville.

La ambulancia se fue sin Isabella, asi que ella tuvo que ir en bicicleta.

* * *

><p><strong>No pueden negar que esta capitulo tuvo... "eso". Bueno, siento que estos comentarios le restan tragedia al fanfic, asi que solo dire dejen reviews.<strong>


	5. Revelaciones

**Un capitulo mas intenso que el anterior se avecina. No olviden reviews si les gusto este fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Revelaciones<strong>

3 dias despues...

Ginger estaba golpeando la puerta de la residencia Flynn-Fletcher. Hasta que un chico pelirrojo abrio la puerta.

"Oh, hola Ginger."

"Hola Phineas. Vine a preguntarte si no has visto a Isabella o a Gretchen."

"Ultimamente no. La ultima vez que las vi estaban en el Lago Cristal, pero crei que podian salir del bosque sin mi ayuda."

"Ellas pueden, si no no tendrian esa insignia. Pero tuvimos que posponer una reunion de las chicas exploradoras ya 3 veces por que Isabella no se presento. Es extra o, es la primera vez que tuvimos que posponer una reunion 3 veces. Ella siempre fue muy puntual."

"...Quizas haya algo en su casa que nos permita saber donde esta."

"Si, vamos." Entonces Phineas y Ginger fueron a la casa de Isabella. La puerta estaba abierta, pero no habia nadie adentro. Ellos comenzaron a buscar algun indicio de donde podria estar.

Pero solo encontraron un charco de sangre. Ginger estaba asustada, y temiendo lo peor. Pero Phineas pudo encontrar una carta en la mesa. Aunque trataron de pensar juntos, no pudieron entender a que se referia Isabella cuando escribio 'Lamento mucho tener que dejarlos de esta manera'. Hasta que Ginger planteo la posibilidad de un intento de suicidio o algo parecido, con lo que deducieron que Isabella o Gretchen podian estar en el hospital.

/

Llegaron al hospital, y confirmaron sus sospechas. Isabella y Gretchen estaban ahi. Pero la que estaba herida era Gretchen. Estaba en la camilla, inconsciente. Aunque Isabella no estaba bien tampoco. Estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la camilla donde estaba Gretchen mirandola fijamente. Estaba palida, con la cara marcada con lagrimas y estaba mas delgada que antes.

" Isabella?" Pregunto Phineas. Entonces Isabella se dio vuelta y los pudo ver a Phineas y a Ginger, pero lentamente su vista volvio a Gretchen.

"Isabella, responde." Phineas le puso la mano en el hombro, pero Isabella solo lo ignoraba.

" Que te ha pasado?" Le pregunto Ginger, "Parece que haz estado tres dias completos aqui."

"Los estuve." Respondio Isabella, pero hablando muy bajo, por lo que Ginger tuvo problemas escuchando su respuesta.

"Esa herida... Es culpa mia..." Continuo Isabella, aumentando un poco el volumen de su voz.

"Aun asi, deberias comer algo, estas demasiado delgada." Dijo Phineas. En ese momento su estomago comenzo a sonar. A sonar como si no hubiera comido nada en 3 dias.

En ese momento, Isabella se puso de pie, abrazo a Phineas y le dijo, "Necesito decirles algo... Algo muy importante."

"Esta bien, pero deberias comer primero." En ese momento, Phineas y Ginger llevaron a Isabella hasta la residencia Flynn-Fletcher, para darle algo para comer y para que se limpie.

Unos momentos despues, Isabella les dijo a Phineas y a Ginger que llamen a todos y que vayan al hospital en dos horas. Ella tenia una cosa muy importante que decirles a todos.

/

Luego de esas dos horas, todos estaban en la sala del hospital junto con Isabella y Gretchen. Estaban todos: Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, todas las chicas exploradoras de su tropa, etc.

"Bueno, todos, silencio, por favor. Prestenme atencion un momento por favor." En ese momentos todos dejaron de charlar y miraron a Isabella.

"Esta bien. Seguramente todos se preguntan por que los llame para que vengan. Es que tengo que decirles algo que esta sucediendo. Algo que ha estado sucediendo desde hace 2 a os." En ese momento se detuvo. Unos momentos despues continuo,

"Les quiero decir que yo... y Gretchen... Estamos..." Estaba muy nerviosa. Que le dirian al saber su secreto?

"Lo que pasa es... es que..." No podia hacerlo. No pudo cumplir una promesa.

Pero de repente sintio una mano que se cerro sovre su mano. Se dio vuelta para ver a Gretchen. Estaba despierta.

"Tu puedes, Isabella." Le dijo Gretchen a Isabella en voz baja.

Entonces Isabella tomo fuerzas y se los dijo:

"Yo y Gretchen somos pareja, chicos." La mayoria estaban sorprendidos. Ferb le estaba levantando el pulgar mientras sonreia. Pero el que estaba mas boquiabierto de todos era Phineas. No podia creer lo que estaba oyendo. En ese momento todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras Isabella se agacho y beso a Gretchen.

"Te dije que no pasaria nada." Le dijo Gretchen a Isabella despues del beso.

Luego de unos minutos se fueron todos; Excepto Phineas y Ferb. Phineas lo miro a Ferb y noto algo diferente en su cara.

" Tu lo sabias?" Le pregunto Phineas a Ferb. Ferb asintio con la cabeza.

A Phineas se le amontonaron muchas preguntas en su cabeza pero las resumio todas en una sola: " Como pudiste con esto?"

"Escucha mi historia, asi aprenderas una valiosa leccion."

Entonces los dos hermanos comenzaron a conversar, y al finalizar Phineas entendio la leccion que Ferb queria enseñarle. Phineas quedo mirando a la pareja por unos segundos, hasta que fue con Isabella, y, poniendole una mano en el hombro, le dijo:

"Felicidades."

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, ya todo termino. Un final feliz. Ahora debo decirles que comenzare a actualizar mi historia 'Phineas: Problemas con el tiempo' ya que el tiempo que usaba para hacer nuevos capitulos para ese fanfic, lo estuve usando para hacer capitulos para este.<strong>

**Les gusto el fanfic? Entonces deberian leer otros por el mismo autor, su servidor.**

**Phineas: Problemas con el tiempo: ¿Cuales son las verdaderas consecuencias del viaje en el tiempo?**

**Ferb: As de las Calles: Las altas y bajas de un profesional en las carreras ilegales.**

**Y no olviden reviews en ninguna de mis tres historias, adios!**


End file.
